Darkness in my heart
by Zoranie
Summary: Rei is being hunted by memories and dreams of a past he'd rather forget. What happens when Reis friends finds out that Reis father isn't really dead like Rei told them? Yaoi, lemons. It's better that it sounds, hopefully! RxR


Zoranie: Hey folks, as you can see I've changed my name from Tears from heaven to Zoranie. And I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories for over 5 months! O.O. it probably is very stupid to start a new story when some of my others aren't even near finished but I just saw this show on TV about child abuse and this idea popped into my head. It is KaixRei like all my other stories and contains child abuse, rape and incest, so if there is someone who is very sensitive then you should not read this, thank you. For the rest of you, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review at the end and tell me what you think. Love you all!

Golden eyes glimmered in the dim light of the moon and big crystal tears trickled down the young boys face. He lay alone in the bed, it was the middle of the night but he couldn't sleep. Suddenly footsteps sounded near his bedroom door, the boy froze as he listened and silently prayed that the person would walk away and leave him alone. But whatever God there is in heaven decided to ignore his prays and so the handle to his room was slowly being pushed down and a dark figure stepped in. The door was closed and the lock clicked, the sound made the boy flinch as he curled up more, drawing his knees to his chest in an attempt to protect himself.

"_Now, now Rei, be a good boy. Don't you wanna make daddy happy?" the man asked while his hand travelled up the young boys leg and then slipped up underneath his night-shirt. Rei shivered and nodded, of course did he want to make his dad happy, but he knew that no matter what he did, his father would never be satisfied with him and it scared him. When the man sat on the edge of the bed and bent down to capture the boys soft lips in a kiss Rei squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out what was happening to him. That is until his boxers were ripped of and he was forced to lie on his stomach, only then did he cry. _

Rei came awake with a gasp as he shot up into a sitting position his eyes darting around the room. When he realised where he was he calmed down and lay back onto the bed, the sheets had tangled themselves around his legs when he had been tossing and turning in his sleep but he didn't bother to untangle himself. His head rolled to the side and his eyes took in the sight of the other occupant of the hotel room, who was sleeping soundlessly in the other bed. Kai, the Russian seemed to be so peaceful when he slept, his blue hair was messy and his sheets a bit crumpled but other then that you could barely see if he had moved at all.

The dream still hunted Reis mind and hindered him from going back to sleep, well it was more like a memory. A dark memory from when he was young, when he still lived in the village in China. Angrily he shook his head to get rid of the pictures in his head but they refused to disappear. It hurt so badly when he remembered but still he couldn't seem to forget and it was slowly killing him. Rei was surprised that his teammates hadn't noticed that something was wrong with him, but he guessed that they would soon enough. He had become thinner because he had stopped eating and the dark shadows under his eyes proved that he didn't sleep much either.

Soon enough Rei fell into some sort of slumber and was once again hunted bye those memories.

Crimson eyes fluttered open as a hand stretched out to turn of the alarm clock, which was located on the nightstand by the bed. Sitting up the Russian rubbed the last trace of sleep from his eyes and rose from the bed. While getting dressed Kai noticed that Reis bed was empty, he guessed the neko-jin was already in the kitchen making breakfast. After pulling on his shoes and collecting his blade he left the room to wake up the rest of his team.

Walking down the small hallway Kai stopped outside a closed door and rammed his fist on it once and then yelled "Get your lacy asses out of bed before I come in there and pull you out myself!" Two squeaks could be heard and then some shuffling as the persons inside hurriedly got out of bed and started look for their clothes and blades. With a satisfied smirk on his lips Kai left to see if Kenny was awake, which he was. The young genius was sitting by the kitchen table typing away at his laptop and Rei was by the stove flipping pancakes.

"Morning Kai," said Kenny not even glancing up on his captain, by now he had learnt the routines. Rei gave his captain a nod before going back to his work. A few minutes later Tyson and Max came rushing in and plopped down on their seats panting softly.

"Smell's delicious Rei!" Max called smiling at his Chinese friend but to his surprise he got no answer. Everybody seemed to notice this and soon all eyes were resting on the tiger that placed the last pancakes on a plate about to bring it over to the table. When he realised that everyone were looking at him he stopped, "What?" he hissed out his pupils slitting ever so slightly. "Sorry" mumbled Max as he averted his gaze. After he had set down the plate on the table the neko turned and left the room.

Tears had started to collect in his eyes when Rei reached his and Kais bedroom; the hotel suit was rather small so they had to share. Slamming the door shut he went over to the window and stood to look out over the city, Moscow, they were back in the city where they had battled in the Russian championship two years ago. Why? Simple, Mr Dickinson had sent them on a vacation, the reason he had sent them to Moscow was because the Demolition Boys still lived there, and they now had their own apartment and lived rather normal lives. The Bladebreakers had become pretty good friends with the other Russians, much thanks to Kai who had stayed in contact with them after the last championship.

"I hate you," the neko breathed, "I hate you, I hate you, I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled angrily slamming his fist into the window, nearly breaking the glass. At that moment the door opened and Kai walked in, he had heard the younger teens outburst and now wanted some answers.

"Who wont leave you alone?" The tiger whipped around at hearing his captains voice, his pupils were mere slits and he was baring his fangs at the other. Kai noticed that the younger was shaking, Reis fists were clenched so tightly that his nails dug into his palms, drawing blood. "Rei? Calm down and answer my question." "It's none of your business!" with that Rei ran passed his captain almost knocking him to the floor in the process and then dashed out the door of the suit and continued his run.

Growling Kai stomped over to his duffle bag and fished out his cell phone. Punching in the numbers he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"_Hello, Tala speaking." _"Hey redhead, it's Kai. I need your help, Rei is gone and I'm afraid he might hurt himself if we don't find him." There were a few seconds of silence before Tala spoke again, _"You mean the kitten snapped and ran out on ya?" _"Yeah, you think you and the guys can go out look for him, I'll go alone. No need to get Tyson and Max all worked up." _"Sure thing pal, I'll call if we find him so take your phone with ya. Bye." _The conversation ended and Kai pocketed his cell phone, got his jacket and also left the suit to look for his lost team member.

"Come on guys, we're going on tiger hunt!" The rest of the Demolition Boys looked up when their leader walked into the living room with their jackets in his hands.

"Come again please?" Ian said as he and the others stood up taking their jackets and putting them on. "Kais kitten finally lost it and is now missing. I've been waiting for it to happen, he has spent waaaayyyyy too much time around Tyson. That kid can make anyone snap. Surprised it didn't happen sooner though." "Before we go can I just ask one simple question? If _Kais_ team member is lost then why are _we_ going to look for him?" "He's our friend Bry, that's what friends do for each other."

Spencer pushed the door open and stepped out of the apartment leading the way to the elevator. "Tal, why did you say Kais kitten?" A smirk crept onto the redheads face as he pushed the button, "Because I now Kai has set his eyes on the tiger. He just hasn't realised it himself yet." When the elevator stopped the four teens exited and headed out side into the snowy streets of Moscow, their hometown.

"Okay guys, lets split up. Me and Bry go this way and you two go that, if either of us find Rei then we'll call the other and then phone Kai."

They split up and Tala grabbed Bryan by the arm and dragged him down the street.

Cursing under his breath Kai shoved his hands into his pockets and quickened his pace. He had been walking for about twenty minutes and still no sign of the damn neko-jin.

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna force some answers out of him!" Turning down yet another street Kai sighed and blew a few strands of hair out of his face. After another couple of minutes he stopped and leaned against a brick wall to catch his breath, gazing around he hoped to catch a glimpse of the dark-haired boy, but came up with nothing. Where the heck did he go!´ By the moment Kai was getting more and more worried. He could only hope that Tala and the guys had better luck than he did.

Great! Way to go Rei! First you yell at Kai and then you run away and gets lost! I'm so stupid. ´ The neko-jin was standing in a part of the city he had never seen before with his back to a tree looking around. "This is all your fucking fault! I whish you were dead!" he hissed glaring at the snow. When he looked up again his eyes spotted something further down the road. Two persons that looked suspiciously much like…"Oh shit!" Rei gasped when the two Russians noticed him. He saw Bryan grab Talas arm and point at Rei who made a run for it.

Cursing in Chinese he dashed down the street, dodging people as he went with the two elder teens hot on his heels. Sure, they were his friends but he knew they would force him to come back with them and he didn't want that. Especially when he knew that meant he would have to tell them and later Kai why he ran away.

Where to hide! Shit, they're getting closer! Stupid abbey training! If it weren't for Boris they would never be able to keep up with me! ´ Spotting a park a head of him Rei headed that way hoping to lose his hunters in between the trees.

"Man he's fast! Sure, Kai told us about his neko-jin blood but this is ridiculous!" Bryan panted as he ran a long side his captain, eyes set on their target. When they entered the park Rei ran out onto the grass between the trees, leaving deep footprints in the snow.

"That's it! I've had enough of this game," growled Tala. Using his last powers he ran passed Bryan and managed to tackle the younger boy to the ground. They rolled through the snow before they stopped and the Russian straddled the others hips, forcing his hands above his head. Both were out of breath and it took some time until either of them could utter a word.

Tala was the first to speak, " Bryan, call Kai."

Zoranie: Well there it is. The first chapter!  Hope you liked it and please be so kind and leave a little review for me will ya? Thanks! I don't want any flames please.

Now a few things that might be good to know, ages: Rei, Kevin, Ian 16, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Lee 17, Tyson, Max, 15.

I'm too lazy to write all of them but I think those are the most important. If you review I think the next chapter will be up pretty soon. ) Well, then. Bye for now!


End file.
